


A Devil for Christmas

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Clit Play, Condoms, Duke knows how to treat women in bed, F/M, Hetero Sex, I guess that should be a tag, I use the word "gayly" in its traditional form, New York, consentual, i know i suck, no kink, safe sex, set a little bit after Darkside, you never know who's gonna hate straight sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Tea has just finished the last show of the Nutcracker; when she’s face with Duke Devlin, over his crush on Serenity and with eyes for her.





	A Devil for Christmas

 

_ _

_ The Christmas lights twinkled gayly along the street as Tea walked back to her apartment with her arm tucked into the elbow of Duke’s arm;  _ apparently he had decided to fly all the way to New York to keep her company since she wasn’t able to go to Japan to spend the holidays with her family. 

 

Tea clutches some dark, red and luscious roses to her bosom as she gazes up at him; he’d changed a lot since his dice duel with Yuugi. He had learnt that no cheating had gone on at all - except for on the part of Pegasus and that Yuugi and Atem had simply come up with a way top make the game fair. 

 

Of course that took a lot of explaining about the millenium items and such; but in the end he had become a true steadfast friend. And Tea couldn’t deny that after that she’d become somewhat attracted to him. Though, she still had ideas about her and Yuugi having three children - in the future, of course - and she would always be grateful to him for accepting her leaving for her dream she’d had ever since she was a teen. 

 

“What do you think?” Duke asked her. 

 

“What…?” she blinked, torn from her thoughts. “I guess I got lost in my own thoughts, sorry Duke.” she said shyly. 

 

“It’s fine.” He smiled down at her. “In these lights I’m getting distracted too, I almost walked into a light pole by just thinking about how beautiful you are tonight.” 

 

Tea sniffed and rolled her eyes; “really?” 

 

“What? You are a very pretty woman….” he said. 

 

Tea blinked up at him surprised, no one had ever called her that before. Mia was a woman. Tea has always ever been a girl. 

 

“You’re laying in on thick, aren’t you?” Tea gave him a sideways glance, having a slight clue as to what Duke was doing. 

“Too much?” they stopped just as they came to the park. The chatoyant lights glimmered about them in the low light of the street lights. Cars sped by but somehow Tea felt as if she were in one of those hallmark movies her mother watched in Japanese Subs. 

Even though she knew English very well. 

 

“Sure, Duke….why not.” Tea smiled. Hand in hand the two walked through the park, taking in the Christmas scenes. Duke even bought them some roasted chestnuts and hot chocolate from a vender. They talked of all everything and anything as they slowly wound their way through the park to the other side where Tea rented a small apartment from an elderly woman. 

 

Said woman was away to Christmas Mass at the closest Church. So they wound their way through the lower half of the home and up to Tea’s attic apartment. 

 

“Are you certain?” Duke asked. They’d put this subject away after she had agreed earlier. Neither one of them pretended that this night wasn’t going to end with him in her bed. 

 

“I am.” she said. Duke clutched her shoulders then and kissed her. Tea melted into his embrace and wound her arms up and around his neck. His went to her middle and he picked her up. Tea wound her legs around him. 

 

He stumbled through the “living” room and to the larg, brass bed - decorated with cream sheets and a hand stitched quilt - he laid her upon it. Slowly he undid her jeans and slid them off her thighs to her ankle. There he took her socks and shoes off. Tea threw off the crop top turquoise sweater she’d worn after her show had ended. 

 

Now clad in only a matching pair of lace underwear, showing a little bit of her nipples; she gazed up at Duke. 

 

“I’m alright,” she said. Duke smiled, all stiffness flown from him as he slowly slid his vest to the floor. He put his finger out to stop Tea from rising from her spot on the bed. He continued to remove his own clothing, then, naked, he crawled over her. 

 

Tea bit her bottom lip and watched Duke place himself above her with a knee on either side. He waited breathless for his next move; she found herself rather uncertain on what to do. 

 

“Do you have any condoms, Tea?” Duke asked. She nodded. When she had moved in Mrs. Westerly had given her a box, insisted that she didn’t care what type of man she brought home; or how much sex she had, just that she should be careful not to get pregnant; if it was all the same to Tea. 

 

She pointed to the only bedside table she had; Duke reached over and found the plastic barrier in the drawer; He put it on top of the night stand. 

 

“We’re not ready for that yet.” he smiled down at her. 

 

Tea blinked; “What do you mean?” she asked. 

 

“Didn’t anyone tell you?” Duke asked. “I can’t just put my dick in you without getting you ready for it. It’d hurt.” he chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, ever. I want you to enjoy this, even more than I will.” he winked. 

 

He lent down to kiss her softly on the lips, which then led to her chin and along her jaw line. He got to her neck and layered kiss upon kiss; he bit slowly down on the spot between shoulder and neck. Making Tea shiver and cry out in a pleasant grown. 

Meanwhile his hands are just s busy as his lips. Duke had slid his hands down to Tea’s underwear, leaving them on - for the moment - he lightly fingered her. Giving the hood of her vagina special treatment. Tea gasps as her body responds to the touch. She doesn’t know what to do with it, it’s far too broad for her to put into a single idea. 

 

Duke slips a finger into her; Tea groaned as it feels about her moist, and warm insides. She spread her legs a bit farther. Only to be caught by his knees. 

 

“It’s alright, Tea.” he stopped giving her a hickey to say. “I’ll make you scream in a bit.” 

 

Tea gasped as another finger entered her. She felt herself grow slick. Apparently she was one of those women who could get off with something inside her. Duke gently worked his fingers in and out. Sometimes pulling out entirely so as to pinch the tip of her hood. 

 

“D-u-uke…?”

 

“Yes?” he asked. 

 

“H-how…?” she trembled. 

 

“Trust me, tea.” he smiled. “And maybe I like making someone desperate for me.” he said slyly. Tea would have giggled but just then he stopped. His fingers are buried deep inside her but had stopped stroking her. 

 

“What….are you doing?” Tea asked. Coming down a bit from the high of sexual feelings racing through her veins. Suddenly, it felt very hot. She thought she might be blushing. 

 

“Just revving up your engines, my dear.” he chuckled at her. 

 

Tea whined; “Please, Duke?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Please, please?” she asked again. 

 

“Well, that’s a surprise.” 

 

“Hush you, it’s my first time, PLEASE keep going?” Tea wasn’t emanding, but she was demanding. It was cute. He rather liked it. 

 

“Very well, kitten.” he teased. Then his fingers started up again. They poked her on the inside a little before pulling out and playing with her clit for a bit. Which really got to her. Tea jerked this way and that as the tingling feeling grew in her nether regions. 

 

Tea yelps when he pinches her hood a litte too hard; “are you ready?” he asked. 

 

Tea nodded her head; breathing deeply as the fingers left her. She heard the foil wrapper of the condoim being opened and Duke must have been very fast; for then he slipped her underwear down to her knees and off one leg. Then he took her knees to lay upon his shoulders. 

 

And just as suddenly as it had stopped, his dick was slowly pushing its way inside her body; it was slight and girthy; it stretched her more than the fingers. She’d feel this for several days. Tea cried out in pleasure due to the insertion. 

 

Duke kissed her, deeply, and bit her bottom lip as he pulled out of her willing body and then pushed back in. Very, very slow at first, but then with increasing speed. Tea clenched unvolintarily around his dick as her nerves tingled with every thrust into her vagina. Tea grunts and growled as she came when a finger pressed down on the hood of her cunt. 

 

Duke then jerked to a stop, his dick bottomed out inside her. She felt the slight barrier of the condom and warmth that was not her own. It grew a bit, and yet was contained. 

 

Duke gripped the plastic around his dick as he slowly pulled out; making sure that the condom came with him and not a bit of his semen was spilled. To ensure that Tea wouldn’t get round with a baby any time soon; though, he didn’t mind the idea, but he wanted Tea to consent to it and to want it as much as him. 

 

Duke smiled as he laid down beside her; Tea covered her face. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Tea said and turned to him. “Duke?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“How long will you stay in New York?” she sked. 

 

“A while, I’m building a new game shop and am going to introduce America to Dungeon Dice Monsters, why?” 

 

“Would…..you mind….dating me?” she asked. 

 

A one night stand they had understood just hours before now turned to something more serious; and truth be told Duke couldn’t have been happier. 

 

“I was wondering when you’d asked me.” he teased. 

 

Tea giggled; “You’re an ass.” 

 

“At times, but yes, Tea. I want to date you.” 

 

“Alright. But my dream still stands. I’ll become the best dancer the world has ever seen.” 

 

Duke drew her in for another kiss; “I will be there to see every moment.” he promised. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Duke.” Tea whispered into the kiss. 

 

Duke smiled and she felt it against her lips; for now, Tea will see where life would take her with Duke. Her Christmas Devil. 

 

END

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a romance podcast and laying in the bathtub enjoying a Christmas Eve bath before putting on my Christmas eve pj's that I got specifically for tonight when this idea hit me. I don't usually write this type of thing but the idea couldn't leave me and I needed to write a season fic anyway.
> 
> also, I try to write the female anatomy in a scientific and realistic way. I do use some words people would say are "rude" but I felt it fit. and while it won't depict sex in a realistic way, I feel that most women don't come from being penetrated, but I had read that some do and decided Tea is of the latter. Though there is some clit play in here. 
> 
> Either way, please enjoy.


End file.
